Plantilla:Show Data
Parameters }}}} | colspan="2" | Nombre del Objeto Únicamente necesario por si difiere con: }. |- | Nombre Completo | class="te-input empty" data-name="Nombre Completo" | }}} | colspan="2" | Nombre Completo |- | Velocidad de Movimiento | class="te-input empty" data-name="Velocidad de Movimiento" | }}} | colspan="2" | Velocidad de Movimiento del Campeón |- | Rango | class="te-input empty" data-name="Rango" | }}} | colspan="2" | Rango de ataque del Campeón. |- | Velocidad de Ataque Base | class="te-input empty" data-name="Velocidad de Ataque Base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Velocidad de Ataque Base |- | Velocidad de Ataque por Nivel | class="te-input empty" data-name="Velocidad de Ataque por Nivel" | }}} | colspan="2" | Velocidad de Ataque por nivel (Por favor, no incluir el símbolo %) |-2.1 | Daño de Ataque Base | class="te-input empty" data-name="Daño de Ataque Base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Daño de Ataque Base |- | Daño de Ataque por Nivel | class="te-input empty" data-name="Daño de Ataque por Nivel" | }}} | colspan="2" | Daño de Ataque por Nivel |- | Armadura Base | class="te-input empty" data-name="Armadura Base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Armadura Base |- | Armadura por Nivel | class="te-input empty" data-name="Armadura por Nivel" | }}} | colspan="2" | Armadura por Nivel |- | Resistencia Mágica Base | class="te-input empty" data-name="Resistencia Mágica Base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Resistencia Mágica Base |- | Resistencia Mágica por Nivel | class="te-input empty" data-name="Resistencia Mágica por Nivel" | }}} | colspan="2" | Resistencia Mágica por Nivel |- | Vida Base | class="te-input empty" data-name="Vida Base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Vida Base |- | Vida por Nivel | class="te-input empty" data-name="Vida por Nivel" | }}} | colspan="2" | Vida por Nivel |- | Barra Secundaria Base | class="te-input empty" data-name="Barra Secundaria Base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Barra Secundaria Base |- | Barra Secundaria por Nivel | class="te-input empty" data-name="Barra Secundaria por Nivel" | }}} | colspan="2" | Barra Secundaria por Nivel |- | Regeneración de Vida Base | class="te-input empty" data-name="Regeneración de Vida Base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Regeneración de Vida Base |- | Regeneración de Vida por Nivel | class="te-input empty" data-name="Regeneración de Vida por Nivel" | }}} | colspan="2" | Regeneración de Vida por Nivel |- | Regeneración de Barra Secundaria Base | class="te-input empty" data-name="Regeneración de Barra Secundaria Base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Regeneración de Barra Secundaria Base |- | Regeneración de Barra Secundaria por Nivel | class="te-input empty" data-name="Regeneración de Barra Secundaria por Nivel" | }}} | colspan="2" | Regeneración de Barra Secundaria por Nivel |- | Barras | class="te-input empty" data-name="Barras" | }}} | colspan="2" | Tanto como vida o como la barra secundaria, ésto se usa como fuente principal del campeón, usualmente es la barra secundaria pero también |- | image | class="te-input empty" data-name="image" | }}} | colspan="2" | Champion square; ChampionSquare.png |- | title | class="te-input empty" data-name="title" | }}} | colspan="2" | Champion title |- | herotype | class="te-input empty" data-name="herotype" | }}} | colspan="2" | Official primary champion role as recommended by Riot |- | alttype | class="te-input empty" data-name="alttype" | }}} | colspan="2" | Alternate or complementary role |- | rangetype | class="te-input empty" data-name="rangetype" | }}} | colspan="2" | Classification of autoattack range type |- | date | class="te-input empty" data-name="date" | }}} | colspan="2" | Release date (YYYY-MM-DD) |- | patch | class="te-input empty" data-name="patch" | }}} | colspan="2" | Released with patch |- | changes | class="te-input empty" data-name="changes" | }}} | colspan="2" | Last changed with patch |- | attack | class="te-input empty" data-name="attack" | }}} | Official attack rating | rowspan="4" | out of 10 |- | health | class="te-input empty" data-name="health" | }}} |Official health rating |- |spells | class="te-input empty" data-name="spells" | }}} |Official spells rating |- |difficulty | class="te-input empty" data-name="difficulty" | }}} |Official difficulty rating |- |ip | class="te-input empty" data-name="ip" | }}} | colspan="2" | IP cost |- |rp | class="te-input empty" data-name="rp" | }}} | colspan="2" | RP cost |- ! colspan="2" | Skill images ! colspan="2" | Use ; to separate multiple values! |- |skill_i | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_i" | }}} | I Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |- |skill_q | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_q" | }}} | Q Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |- |skill_w | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_w" | }}} | W Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |- |skill_e | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_e" | }}} | E Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |- |skill_r | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_r" | }}} | R Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |} Throughout the family of templates, fixed names are used for the parameters. (The parameter names are kept short to reduce counts for the post expand include size and the template argument size in cases where these are applicable.) However, not necessarily all parameters have been given a value: some parameters may not be applicable, while for some other parameters the value may just have not been specified yet. The table shows all parameters, and for each the value, if specified. Derived data }|True as_base is })}}}}, rounded to 3 decimal places as })round3}}}}Attack speed }|At level 18, the attack speed is })*(1+ }/100*(18-1))}}}} class="wikitable" ! Name !! 1 !! 2 !! 3 !! 4 !! 5 !! 6 !! 7 !! 8 !! 9 !! 10 !! 11 !! 12 !! 13 !! 14 !! 15 !! 16 !! 17 !! 18 - }|attack_delay= }|as_lvl= }}} } }}}} Retrieval of data items }|pst2|as_base}}, using parameter selection template Template:Pst2, gives the parameter as_base, etc. For retrieval of more data items it is more efficient to prepare a template for that, to be used as follows: }|''template name''|..|..|..|..}} so that this data template needs to be called only once.See the first two rows of the first table in m:Help:Array#Summary of counts for template limits. The default template is Template:Champion data, producing this page. The four parameters are optional, they are passed on to the prepared template as parameters 2-5. A parameter being undefined or empty typically means the same, see below. gives the empty string and the text " }", respectively. Therefore an application checking the parameter has to check both. Checking whether a result is equal to e.g. the text " }" cannot be done directly with #ifeq in a template which itself has also a parameter with that name, because if that is defined, there would be a comparison with the value instead of the text itself. Instead, it can be checked whether the first character of the result is "{", e.g.: }|pst2|popinc}}}}|{|..|..}}. Efficiency In this template system each template contains various properties of a single entity, as opposed to the other common system, where a template contains one property (e.g. population or area) of many entities. Although that other system can be convenient if updates of a property for all these entities become available together, in the case of large-scale use of data on one page that other system can be problematic due to its inefficiency. This is because of the following: *There are often more entities than properties, and page counts (or in the case of #switch, average page counts) are proportional to the number of data items in the data template (if they are stored in a linear way, not in a tree, and not stored as unnamed parameters). *In the case of large-scale use of data on one page there are usually one or more tables, where an entity forms a row and a property a column, because there are often more entities than properties, and because this way the sorting feature allows sorting entities based on a property. In this template system this allows producing a row with only one call of the data template, making the count not grow faster than proportional to the average number of data items stored per data template, times the number of entities in the table. The include part of the data template of an entity does not contain a long list of its sub-entities or their properties, because that would make this method inefficient too. }!Category:Data retrieval templates Until here the documentation is automatically generated by Template:Champion data.